No Worries
by AnimeFreak68
Summary: Natsu is pretty upset about the fact that Lucy is ignoring him for some weird reason, so he plans to find out why. Oneshot! Nalu -NatsuxLucy (Rated T for cursing and lovey doveyness!;D)
**Hey guys! Once again, I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I should be! So, hopefully this will make it up to you. I finally had a free weekend and I am as sick as a dog, so I figured this couldn't be a better time write!**

 ***I DO NOT own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would already have 33 babies! :3**

 **Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

No Worries  
Normal POV:

That was the last straw. He had actually been very unhappy for a while now, but being the good best friend he was, he didn't say anything.

Day after day she would leave the guild extra early for some damn unknown reason and if he was honest, he really had enough. They hadn't gone a mission together in weeks! She barely had enough time for him anymore because apparently she had been leaving the guild _extra_ early for a guy. A _guy!_

I mean, it's not like he was jealous or anything, at least that's what he tried to convince himself. He told himself he shouldn't even feel jealous, not like he was or anything, because the guys he smelled on her reeked of too much cologne and that was _way_ too much for his sensitive nose. It bothered him to no end too! Every time he would smell that god awful smell on her he'd unconsciously ball up his fists to try to calm the raging fire that was flowing through his veins. He wanted to murder anyone who even as much as got near her, let alone touched her. Damn his dragon instincts.

He had loved the girl far longer than any of those disgusting smelling guys had and they probably didn't even deserve her. He wanted her, he could make her happy, no doubt about that. He would go all in if he made a bet with any of those guys. He had complete confidence he knew her better than anyone else.

Did they know that right after her shower she sits down to write a letter to her mom? Or that she was writing a novel that she wanted no one to see, so she hid it under her pillow? Did they know that underneath that bright smile is a young girl who lost everything, even her parents? Did they know that even though she thought she was weak, even though he always told her she wasn't, she always tried her hardest? He bet they didn't know any of that.

So, that's pretty much all Natsu has been doing the past few weeks and you could bet he was doing the _same_ thing. Again. Internally beating up every one of her "guy friends" who walked through the door with her as he sat and watched them from his usual seat at the bar.

She looked as if she was not really enjoying the situation, he could tell she wasn't. After all, the tall man she was sitting with would not get his hands off of her. Damn pervert. He'd burn his hands off if he had too, which by the way _could_ happen very soon.

"Natsu," a voiced called.

Natsu instantly knew who it was, so he turned his head back around to find a white haired barmaid looking at him sadly.

"Natsu, you okay?" asked Mira.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Natsu said, "Can I just have a beer please?"

Mira sighed. "Yes of course," she said and took one last sad glance at him before turning around to fulfill his order.

She'd known about the "little" crush the dragon slayer had on the celestial mage. She could tell by the way he looked at her and the way he treated her. He treated her with every care, like she was a doll so fragile even a touch could break her. The poor pinkette had been bitten by the love bug, or at least that's what she liked to think.

Once, she filled a mug with beer she brought it back to the dragon slayer. Before speaking up, she took a look at him and he really was a mess. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. His eyes had tiny little bags underneath them, so small that they were almost unnoticeable, but she noticed. She was like his older sister after all.

Finally she spoke up, "Here, Natsu."

The said man mumbled a "thanks" and downed the drink in one go. He'd usually cope with his feeling by fighting, but this time he couldn't even find it in him to fight. Drinking was his only option.

"Anoth-"

"No"

"What?" Natsu said confused, looking up at the barmaid bewildered.

"I said, 'No'" Mira said in a serious tone.

"You are not drinking away your problems!" She almost yelled, yet in a whisper.

"Natsu, just please go home and rest," She breathed out.

Natsu looked at the barmaid to try and process what she just said. Finally, he got up and head for the two wooden doors. He didn't bother to spare a glance for Mira or any of the rest of the guild for that matter.

He pushed the two doors open and stepped out. While he walked out the door he felt a pair of eyes watching him, but decided to ignore it. Little did he know a sad blonde was staring sadly at his back as he walked out the doors and left the guild.

Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia that led him to his house in the woods. Not stopping or sparing a glance for anyone who passed by and stared at him like he had five heads. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

After what felt like forever, Natsu finally made it to the little brick house. He walked up the dirt steps and quickly threw open the door.

He made his way over to his little hammock, only stopping to acknowledge the little blue feline sleeping on the hanging bed.

"Hey, Happy," the sleeping pinkette said gently nudging the cat, "Can you scoot over?"

The cat mumbled an "aye" and moved over until his pink haired partner could fit. When Natsu climbed on, Happy climbed on his stomach and quickly laid down.

"Hey, Natsu?" the feline asked.

"Yeah, Hap"

"Did Lucy talk to you at all today?" Happy said with a little hope in his voice.

There was a lingering silence before Natsu decided to answer, "No."

"Oh," the feline sighed, "I miss her."

Natsu looked at his best friend with sad eyes. "Me too, Hap, me too," Natsu said trailing off, slowing drifting into a world full of darkness. Otherwise known as sleep.

* * *

"Ugh.." The dragon slayer moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" The man asked no one in particular. He looked towards his window and noticed the sky slowly setting into an orange color.

Deciding the hammock had done a great number on his back, he decided to get up. Unfortunately, a little blue feline was preventing him from doing so.

Carefully, he picked up the cat and placed him back on the hammock, then started for the kitchen to relieve his stomach from piercing hunger. Just before he stepped through the door of his kitchen, he was stopped.

"Natsu, go see Lucy," said a little blue cat who was supposed to be sleeping, but instead was tugging on the bottom of his pants.

"What?" Natsu said turning around to look at the cat.

"You miss her," Happy said, "go ask her on a mission or something."

The dragon slayer looked at the cat and considered it, but decided against it, not having the guts to face the blonde at the moment.

"Sorry, Hap, n-" Natsu tried to say.

"You're going!" Happy said almost yelling.

Natsu's eyes widen and he stared at his blue best friend in shock. He hadn't thought the feline would be so upset about this. In the end, all he'd done is just make everyone worry for him, which by the way, was the last thing he wanted.

Breaking the silence that seemed to be thick between the two partners, "Okay, I'll go fix things. I'll make sure we get our best friend back." Natsu said, flashing a sad smile to the blue cat.

The cat nodded in response to the pinkette and sent a smile back at him.

Natsu took at as his cue to leave, so he spun his heel and strode toward the door. He got to the door and swung it open.

"I'll be back!' Natsu called out the feline behind him, before running out the door.

The dragon slayer ran through to cobblestone roads as fast as he could. He only had one place he wanted to go and that was Lucy's house. The place where some of their most precious memories were made. The place that actually felt like _home_.

He finally managed to find Strawberry Street, so he turned the corner and ran down the street to find he blonde's apartment building.

Once, he found it he quickly scaled the wall and hopped up onto her window. He opened it with ease. That was probably because she _never_ locked he window. He had always warned her that some creeper could come in the middle of the night, but she never listened and who was he to say that anyway?

He quietly stepped into the blonde's room and noticed the lights were off. _Damn she's not home_ , the dragon slayer thought.

Natsu made up his mind that he was not leaving until she came home, so he made himself comfortable on her bed. He jumped up onto it and laid down, the softness quickly inviting him to snuggle deeper within the pink covered bed.

He lay there staring at her ceiling for at least two hours now, waiting for his precious blonde to walk through her apartment door. He was going to wait, no matter how long it took, for her to get home and invite her on a mission and he wasn't taking "no" for an answer. After all, he told Happy he was going to fix things

As if the gods were listening in on his thoughts, Natsu heard the wooden door creak open from the other room. Not before long the blonde walked in the room.

Quickly noticing the dragon slayer on her bed she yelled, "Natsu Dragneel, what are you doing in my house-"

"Luce, let's go on a mission tomorrow," Natsu said cutting her off, without taking his eyes off the blank ceiling.

Lucy's eyes widened. She had never heard him so serious, sad, and desperate at the same time. This was new to new to her, but she knew it was her fault.

She knew that he had been upset when she starting to continuously go out with different guys. She couldn't help it. It was the only way to get her mind off the pinkette. The dragon slayer always managed to worm his way into her thoughts day after day and knowing that she had no chance with him, she chose to distract herself with other people.

She loved him so much that if she ever told him, she thought he would be scarred for life. Sometimes she would even wake up in a frenzy because of a dream that was _way_ too hot. She wasn't supposed to think about her partner, no, her best friend like that, right?

She _had_ to get her mind off of him. He didn't _like like_ her back, she knew that.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu said, instantly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say, Natsu," the blonde answered.

The dragon slayer sighed. "I said, let's go a mission"

"Oh," Lucy started, "I c-can't. I have a da-"

"Don't even say it," the pinkette said with hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Lucy, we haven't gone on a mission in weeks and you are telling that you are cancelling, _again_ , for _another_ date!" Natsu almost yelled shooting up from his spot on the bed just to sit on the edge.

"Why?" Nastu said defeated, "It feels like you are avoiding me. Have I done anything wrong? Please...tell me if I did." He looked at the blonde with pleading eyes.

"No," Lucy started, "You haven't done anything," she trailed off and then said something under her breath.

He could tell she really didn't want him to know what she said, but ever since his dragon instincts had been kicking in, his senses were heightened. Though, she didn't need to know that. He heard her loud and clear.

"This is all my fault. Damn me. I'm sorry, Natsu." Was what she had said. Now he was confused.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think he heard her. After thinking it over for a good minute, she threw all of her worries in the wind and walked up to the dragon slayer sitting on the edge of her bed.

She took his face in her hands and stared deeply in his onyx eyes. They were so dark and full of sadness as they stared back at her. His eyes were the only ones that she thought would never change, always shining brightly, with happiness dancing through them. She thought wrong.

Breaking herself away from his mesmerizing eyes, she flicked her eyes down to his lips. Her eyes closed and her lips met warm ones.

Now he was really confused. Just a second ago he was having a staring contest with his best friend, now, he was kissing her. Not realizing his eyes were wide open, Natsu stared at the blonde beauty. He thought she looked even prettier up close. Her chocolate orbs now shielded from the world and her mouth on his. It was one of the best feelings in his life, he decided, so he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

The pinkette kissed her back with all the love and affection he could muster up, which was a whole lot by the way. He wanted, no, _needed_ to show her much he loved her. How he could treat her so much better than those excuses for men she'd been hanging out with.

He pulled her into his lap to deepen the kiss. When she got settled, he instantly wrapped his hands around her back, pulling her even closer if that was even possible. She must have agreed with the proximity because she thanked him by kissing him harder.

Lucy was the first to pull away, with Natsu trailing behind. The dragon slayer stared at the blonde in his lap with a hint of lust in his eyes. He loved this girl so much.

"Natsu," she started, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I'm so sorry."

He looked at the girl who hid her face behind her bangs. She looked like she was in so much distress, he wanted to help her so bad, but he decided against it and let her continue.

"I have been ignoring you and avoiding you, and yet I knew that it was hurting you," the blonde said, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at the dragon slayer, "I can't say sorry enough."

Natsu was about to say something in return, but Lucy quickly cut him off.

"I love you, Natsu," the blonde said, crying now, "so much!"

Natsu's eyes widened and instantly crushed his lips back onto hers. He kissed her hard, pouring all of his love into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and brought the blonde to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her tight.

"I love you," the pinkette said in her ear over and over again.

Lucy's eyes widen and now the tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls. She couldn't find it in her to stop them, so instead she just hugged the dragon slayer even tighter.

He sat there in silence and listened to the gentle cries of his best friend. He didn't dare break that silence.

After her cries died down, Lucy spoke up, "Do you want to know why I've been going out with all of these guys?"

When Natsu didn't answer, she continued.

"I needed to get you out of my head," she said, "I couldn't think about my partner the way I was, so I tried to hide those feelings by doing that. Stupid, right?"

Natsu pulled out of the hug to look at the blonde. He stared at her watery eyes and gently took her face in his hands.

"It's not! Sure, I was a little pissed when I knew you were avoiding me, but you are were worried, right?" Natsu said and the blonde gently nodded. Now she was convinced her best friend, now lover, was not as dense as everyone said he was.

"It's okay now, don't worry," Natsu said pulling his lover in for another hug.

 **End**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that, Lovelies! (** **Sorry it's kind of short! Dx)**

 **I know I did!^^ I had so much fun writing this one, I am super proud of it! Is that self-centered? xD**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! Especially, if they are filled with ideas of new stories you want me to write or just your opinions!**

 **BY THE WAY! I made a twitter! (I have a Pinterest too! :P) Both are completely dedicated to anime, manga, and stuff like that!**

 **Pinterest: AnimeFreak06080  
** **Twitter: Animefreak068**

 **So, follow me if you want! It just gives us another way to communicate. I love talking to you guys! 3**

 **Until next time! ;D**


End file.
